xdiscussfandomcom-20200214-history
Graphictoria
For the user, see ''[[Graphictoria (User)|Graphictoria (User).'' ]] HELP gtoria.com. History GT1 Graphictoria was created in summer of 2016, after EnergyCell's poop departure from RBLXDev in 2014. It wasn't popular, having allegedly only 200 members. Later on, it closed down its doors. How sad. GT2 Graphictoria silently came back later in 2016, and was a huge success. This incarnation allegedly around 10,000 Members. It had clients from 2008 up to 2011, all working with shirts, t-shirts and more. Graphictoria was closed after EnergyCell received a DMCA complaint from ROBLOX Corporation. The DMCA complaint wasn't real, so EnergyCell got pranked hard. GT3 Graphictoria came back on 9th of January 2017, a couple months after being dunked on, and was stripped from every ROBLOX asset. These assets were replaced with custom and new ones. Nothing else notable happened apparently. GT4 With possible exploits becoming more common, EnergyCell decided, and GT4 was released. GT4.1 didn't fix any crashes, GT4.2 maybe tried to fix them, and GT4.3 finally fixed these crashes. GT shortly shut down after the release of GT4.3, the fastest it has ever come down. GT5 Graphictoria will possibly come back at the end of 2019 as EnergyCell (now Icseon) stated out that he going to work on GT5 after Cubash project is finished, no further information provided. Graphictoria 5 (GT5) was another attempt and official one attempt from the same creator to revive the biggest old Roblox revival project on internet, which unfortunately, EnergyCell has no motivation to make this game at all and Graphictoria will never release whose website of the game was hosted at gtoria.com. It seems EnergyCell stopped his development after and shut down it completely on 12 January 2020 despite it's being a popular one revival, and instead Cubash currently will be in development. Confirmed by this tweet . RESET COUNTER 1. | December 18 2018 | Theina / Gott| 2. | April 30 2018 | Theina / Gott| 3.| October 18 2019 | Theina / Gott |dddd 4 | November 11 2019 | Theina / Gott 5 | November 27 2019 | Theina / Gott | used DeveloperDaniil version of the page, so credit to him. 6 | December 2 2019 | me | the page was very boring, so I spiced it up. 12/23/2019 |JoshUNBI| fuck this propaganda long live Icseon!!!! 24 | December 2 2019 | BloxerPlot | I did little tweaks to get rid of direct offenses. 25? | December 28 2019 | me, again | cleaned it up and added humor, because y'all can't type Forum - Standard forums with lots of sub forums. Games - Users can host or Upload places and play. 'Catalog - '''A place to buy stuff, upload t-shits, plants, decals and even upload your own stuff! 'Groups - 'Work in 50%, users can join, create and see them on their profiles but there is no browser for it yet. 'Coins '''- The main currency. Users used to get 15 a day and they could've used them to buy clothing. Category:Other Category:Fucking cool game bois Category:Stop editing this page idiots